Kuroko no Baka Drabble
by sorarion
Summary: kisah kehidupan gila sang author yang dimasukkan ke dalam beberapa drabble nista dan diperankan oleh anggota kuroko no basket. warning: gila, absurd, humor luar angkasa(?) please enjoy


**Tadaa~ gue dateng lagi /pulangajaloe**

**Kali ini author bikin drabble yang diambil dari kisah hidup author sendiri (dan dimodifikasi tentunya) (****つ・****・****)****つ**

**Special thanks to pichann, yang juga ikut berpartisipasi *bow* **

**Warning: garing, aneh, absurd, gajelas, kalo ngakak bisa bikin diare(?)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya si Fujimaki-sensei. Fanfic nista ini punya author.**

**Chapter 1: What did i just see?!**

Pagi yang cerah di Kaijo Gakuen. Saat ini para murid sedang menjalani ulangan tengah semester yang sangat berat. Semuanya belajar dengan keras, bahkan yang malas pun langsung giat belajar.

Dan yah, itu memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan main storynya. /dibuang.

Bel tanda selesai mengerjakan ulangan tengah semester sudah berakhir. Seorang berjidat kuning, ah, panggil saja Kise Ryouta, si model unyu nan girang berjalan menuju kelas kakak kelasnya tercinta, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"KASAMATSU SENPAI!" Sapa (lebih tepatnya teriakan) Kise pada Kasamatsu.

Yang disapa hanya bisa memasang wajah desperate.

"Kurasa anak kuning ini akan membawaku ke dalam masalah baru." Batin Kasamatsu.

"Nee, Kasamatsu senpai! Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di taman sekolah ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan semangat dan antusias, yah aura bling-bling milik Kise pun muncul.

Kasamatsu mulai mengamuk dan ia menendang Kise, dan JEBREEETTT! Kasamatsu mencetak gol, saudara-saudara! Oke, ini aneh.

"KASAMATSU SENPAI WA HIDOI SSU!" Rengek Kise.

"Apanya? Kau tidak menghargai senpaimu! Memanggilku saja sambil teriak-teriak. Mana sopan santunmu!" Ujar Kasamatsu dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi itu yang membuat seorang Kise Ryouta-cchi khas ssu!" Ujar Kise dengan bling-bling nya.

"Dasar anak kekuningan! Pulang sana!" Bentak Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu senpai punya panu di bokong kan ssu! Berhenti mengatakanku kekuningan ssu!" Dan Kise pun juga membalas.

"Hargai senpaimu, Kise! D- dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku punya panu di bokongku?" Kasamatsu mulai marah, mulai marah! Ambil snick*rs! /dilempar

"Ah, boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan debatan kalian?"

"...?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani membalas ucapan itu. Suara yang sangat dikenali Kise dan Kasamatsu. Yap, itu adalah suara dari seekor-coret- seorang bersurai merah magenta, sensei mereka AKASHI SEIJUROU.

"Ahaha, hai sensei-cchi(?), bagaimana kabarmu ssu?" Kata Kise sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, Ryouta, kau baik sekali menanyakan itu padaku." Dan Akashi-sensei langsung menyeringai.

"Namun sepertinya gunting kesayanganku sedang mencari mangsa yang suka berdebat. Bagaimana kalau..."

"AH, MAAFKAN KAMI AKASHI SENSEI! KAMI AKAN KELUAR SEKARANG." Baik Kise maupun Kasamatsu merinding disko. Yah, tak heran lah. Siapa yang nggak takut kalau dijadikan korban ritual yandere Akashi dengan guntingnya itu.

Kise dan Kasamatsu lari marathon keliling sekolah saking takutnya dengan sensei yandere mereka. Setelah sadar kalau Akashi tidak mengikuti mereka, Kasamatsu dan Kise langsung berjalan ke arah taman sekolah dimana mereka biasa nongkrong. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di sebuah gazebo.

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Dan entah kenapa suasana background mereka berubah menjadi daun sakura yang berjatuhan. Dan oke itu tidak nyata sih.

Kise menunjukkan foto Kuroko 2 tahun lalu yang lantas membuat mereka ber fan-boy-ing ria di sana. Tiba-tiba saja, Kise merasa hawa di taman berubah seketika. Karena penasaran, Kise mencari tahu dan menoleh ke sekitar mereka. Tanpa sengaja...

TAP.

Kise terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

"Kise, akhirnya kamu bisa diam." Sindir Kasamatsu.

"A... A.. Aku.. Ti- tidak... Sse... Ngaja-" ujar Kise dengan terbata-bata. Sontak itu membuat Kasamatsu sedikit kesal.

"Oi, Kise bicara yang benar dong!" Bentaknya.

Kise, sang korban, tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya gemetaran dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Lebih baik kita segera menyiapkan peti mati untuknya /dibakar.

"O.. Oi Kise!" Kasamatsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kise dan siap memasang posisi tendangan mautnya.

"K.. Kasamatsu senpai.." Dan Kise menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Kasamatsu menatap Kise dengan tatapan malas, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kise padanya. Kasamatsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kise. Wajah Kasamatsu pun juga ikut memucat.

Kepo dengan apa yang mereka lihat?

Mereka berdua melihat...

JENG JENG JENG JENG-

Seekor... Kucing.

/bukan

Mereka berdua melihat 2 orang pesuruh Kaijo sedang berpeluk-pelukan sambil tiduran di bangku panjang. Bagaimana tidak shock, itu adalah pemandangan paling horror yang pernah mereka lihat.

Kise dan Kasamatsu saling tatap menatap, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka berdua sama-sama shock. Kalau Kasamatsu sih mungkin shocknya tidak terlalu parah, kan dia fudanshi. /dilempar.

Kise, anak suci dari negeri seberang(?) Telah tercemar matanya. Ia sudah tidak seberapa suci lagi. Dan apa hubungannya ya?

Ketika adegan itu sudah selesai, Kise dan Kasamatsu masih tatap menatap. Kemudian Kasamatsu tertawa lepas seperti orang gila. Kise berteriak, dan tentu saja teriakan itu membuat gendang telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya pecah. Untungnya di taman hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Oi Kise! Kau hampir membuatku tuli, bodoh!" Ujar Kasamatsu sambil menendang Kise. Yang ditendang hanya tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak elit.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kise tidak berteriak "hidoi ssu!" Pada Kasamatsu. Tentu saja ini membuat Kasamatsu heran dan sedikit (SEDIKIT SEKALI) khawatir pada bocah ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Tanya Kasamatsu dengan nada meledek.

Kise menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu dengan wajah horror. Yang ditoleh pun langsung terkejut dan lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya. Lalu Kasamatsu ngompol di celana(?)

Keesokan harinya, Kise dan Kasamatsu sedang berjalan mengelilingi kantin. Sebenarnya Kasamatsu hanya kebetulan lewat, lalu Kise menarik (baca: menyeret) Kasamatsu untuk ikut bersamanya. Kise membeli onigiri dan memakannya. Kasamatsu sedang diet(?) Makanya tak berani makan.

Ketika Kise sedang makan dengan lahapnya, tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menunjuk ke arah jendela kantin. Kise langsung menoleh ke arah jendela dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

PFUUUUUTTT-

Kise muntah di wajah Kasamatsu(?).

Mereka melihat kedua pesuruh kemarin sedang berbincang-bincang sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Kise langsung histeris dan berlari mengelilingi kantin seperti orang gila. Kasamatsu hanya sweat drop.

Tak tahan dengan aksi Kise, Kasamatsu menendang bokongnya dan menyeretnya keluar kantin.

"Bodoh, dengarkan aku! Suara hati ini memanggil namamu, karena sep-" oke salah naskah.

"KISE BODOH, DENGARKAN AKU. YANG KITA LIHAT BARUSAN HANYA ILUSI, ILUSI!" Bentak Kasamatsu.

"TAPI ITU MENGERIKAN SSU! MATAKU SUDAH TERCEMAR." Ujar Kise dengan air mata buayanya yang sudah merajalela.

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA IKUTAN HOMO!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai!~ di sini author jadi Kise, pichann jadi Kasamatsu. Percaya atau tidak, ini nyata dan author sudah tercemar dengan tidak elit. Author bukan fujo, ingat itu(´ - ω -****). Dan kalimat terakhir itu tidak nyata, hanya imajinasi author karena kehabisan ide untuk endingnya~ mind to RnR?:3 **

**Tunggu chapter gila lainnya ssu! (Lebih tepatnya tunggu hal gila terjadi pada author.)**


End file.
